Nathaniel Buzolic
Nathaniel Buzolic plays Kol Mikaelson in The Vampire Diaries. Kol has only been seen in five episodes of Season Three. Biography Nathaniel is an Australian actor from Sydney, who before was a television presenter on Channel Nine's late-night program The Mint and had a regular role on the BBC soap Out of the Blue (2008). He was also a co-host of the educational show Weather Ed, on the The Weather Channel Buzolic attended the Australian Theatre for Young People (ATYP) in Sydney. His first break was hosting the Disney Channel's afternoon kids show, Studio Disney (2005). He has also appeared in All Saints (2003), Home and Away (2002) and an uncredited role in an episode of Water Rats (2001). Buzolic's first leading role in a film was in Offing David (2008). Previously, Nathaniel had othe minor roles in My Greatest Day Ever (2007) and Road Rage (2007). In late 2011 he was asked to be casted as Kol Mikaelson in the show The Vampire Diaries. Filmography Television *The Vampire Diaries as Kol (2012- ) *Crownies as Jesse Major (2011) *Cops LAC as Jahrryde (2010) *Out Of The Blue as Paul O'Donnell (2008) *All Saints as Damon Lloyd (2003) *Home and Away as Paul Chalmers (2002) *Water Rats as Uncreditied role (2001) Film *Needle as Ryan (2010) *Multiple Choice as Tommy (2009) *Offing David as David (2008) *Road Rage as Young Driver (2007) *My Greatest Day Ever as Coach (2007) *Dirty Deeds as Uncredited Role *S.M.S as Uncredited role Presenting *The Mint as Himself (2007) *Studio Disney as Himself (2005) *Weather Ed as Himself Trivia thumb|300px|right|Nathaniel Buzolic answers *Nathaniel's family background is a mix of Croatian and German. *His mother is from Split in Croatia, and he calls Croatia his homeland, saying "Hrvatska je moja domovina", basing on that, he may be speaking Croatian as well. *He auditioned at the beginning of the series and he was really close to getting the role of Stefan Salvatore but was second and lost out to Paul Wesley. *He is a first-generation Australian having been born in Sydney. *His height is 6'1. *Began acting at 15 *He has starred in a number of school productions *Received a scholarship to attend the Australian Theatre for Young People (ATYP) in Sydney from 1998 to 2001. *Danced in the opening and closing ceremonies of the Sydney Olympic Games in 2000. *School captain of De La Salle in 2001. *Nathaniel is a graduate of Screenwise Film & TV School for Actors in Sydney Australia attending the school from 2001 to 2004. *Completed a marketing degree at the University of Western Sydney in 2007. *Buzolic has played competitive basketball for New South Wales. *Keen snowboarder. *Favorite actor is Leonardo Dicaprio. *His first break was hosting the Disney Channel's afternoon kids show, Studio Disney. *His first leading role in a film was in Offing David. *The tattoo on his wrist says "Take heart, Have faith". * He shares a birthday with his on-screen father Mikael (played by Sebastian Roché). Gallery Tumblr lxvbpjOREm1qj912do1 500.jpg Tumblr lxvbm8x2AJ1qj912do1 500.jpg Tumblr lxva1wpsv41rn4uxyo1 500.png Tumblr lxra3k6jEY1qbiqfvo1 400.png Tumblr lxr7aw14xM1qeqhbj.jpg Tumblr lxg8ijYTo01r7g5aio1 400.jpg Tumblr lwfefwkEF41qj912do1 400.jpg Tumblr lw6wo15YKa1r20irlo1 250.jpg Nate-B-the-vampire-diaries-tv-show-28846710-600-800.jpg|Nate-buzz-twitter-pic Originals slider.jpg Theoriginals.jpg 400px-Tumblr lyufvjwuvR1qdxawbo2 500.png Original siblings 1.jpg Kol.PNG KolMD.jpg KolOP.jpg nate.jpg nate 3.jpg nate 1.jpg 122468888.jpg 600full-nathaniel-buzolic.jpg 600full-nathaniel-buzolic12.jpg 600full-nathaniel-buzolic252.jpg 600full-nathaniel-buzolic2355.jpg 936full-nathaniel-buzolic.jpg 64743_312579855472744_131907596873305_916271_305117230_n.jpg 417254_312579755472754_131907596873305_916268_1446663017_n.jpg 429128_312579788806084_131907596873305_916269_1987598651_n.jpg 610827-mv5bmtgxmzmwmtu3nv5bml5banbnxkftztcwndmymze1nw__._v1._sx640_sy857__large.jpg 102713274.jpg MV5BNjEyMDY2NTI4OF5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwNzQyMTA2Nw@@._V1._SX214_CR0,0,214,314_.jpg Nate-0314.jpg nathaniel-buzolic44747.jpg Nathaniel-buzolic455.jpg Nathaniel-Buzolic-getty.jpg Nathaniel-Buzolic-nathaniel-buzolic-28839534-650-366.jpg NathanielKol-264881840663659333.jpg tumblr_lzd3m6SQg01qib881o3_500.jpg tumblr_m00bkibViH1qfg9xxo3_250.png tumblr_m2qlk2rVuS1rti4l0o2_1280.jpg tumblr_m2c64l0KEA1r041xuo2_500.jpg tumblr_m3le80lhEK1r9pyqeo2_250.jpg tumblr_m3le80lhEK1r9pyqeo3_250.jpg tumblr_m3nj8kHz2p1r0ixeuo1_400.jpg tumblr_m3o16wRe9I1qh7mbko1_500.jpg tumblr_m3o16wRe9I1qh7mbko2_500.jpg tumblr_m3o439pI4Q1qbm4ygo1_400.jpg Nat-tatto.jpg|Tattoo tumblr_m42j11qG121r1a0b6o1_500.jpg tumblr_m5janurVb11qj912do3_1280.jpg tumblr_m5janurVb11qj912do5_1280.jpg 550685_353498464719682_661095401_n.jpg External links * IMDB * Twitter Category:Vampire Diaries Cast Category:Season 3 Cast Category:Season 4 Cast